Divebomb
by nottonyharrison
Summary: How many transgenics does it take to figure out what the heck's going on? Oneshot.


******Divebomb ****by Kim**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The ground below was a sea of orange and yellow, the bright blue of the sky creating at far more striking scene than the dull gray of Seattle. He sat on the uncomfortable bench seat looking out at the landscape, avoiding the spectacle across the cabin of the small plane.

It wasn't obscene, but the show of affection made him uncomfortable none the less. Her hand around his shoulders, his leg twisted around hers, it wasn't a sight he really wanted to be subjected to.

Only twenty more minutes to the drop. Just twenty more minutes and it would all be over, the small group would be bailing out and he could forget he was ever stuck in such tight quarters with the two lovebirds. Twenty more minutes.

"What's with the weird melancholy look you've got goin' on there dude? You look like you want to shave someone's dog." The voice came from one half of the dreaded arrangement on the other seat. He almost couldn't be bothered noticing who spoke. Differentiating between the two took too much energy.

"Just wonderin' who's gonna get down there first, you know I was always the best at free fall." He put the cocky face on, smirking at the other man and winking at her.

She raised a dubious eyebrow. "How can you be _the best_ at free fall? It's just pointing yourself at the ground and waiting for it to hit you." It was a rhetorical question and he screwed his face up at her, poking his tongue out in a childish manner. He was still the best at free fall.

He didn't even know why he was on the damn plane in the first place. Logan had told him it was a two person job, but she had insisted they needed someone on the outside for backup. It was just a damn abandoned cave somewhere in deepest darkest Montana. Jump out of a plane, walk a few miles, take some pictures. Big freakin' deal. He could have been at home in front of the pointless music videos he liked so much, but here he was. Stuck in the air with his two favorite people, who right now made his _least_ favorite couple.

"That's not what the weird looks about. Come on, open your pie hole." This time it was her.

"Give it a rest, This is how my face relaxes."

"Bullshit. Somethings eating at you and I'm gonna find out what it is. Is it Kara? She finally realize you're never gonna go all monogamous on her?" There was a slightly mischeivous glint in her eye, but he was not in the mood for mindless banter.

"Shut it. Nothing's going on." He gave her a sharp look and she snapped her mouth closed, turning back to the man next to her. She quietly murmured in his ear but even his transgenic hearing couldn't hear over the noise of the planes engine. He knew they were talking about him but again, he just couldn't be bothered.

* * *

He knew the other man was watching them, could feel the intense gaze from across the fuselage. It wasn't a new feeling, he was used to Logan watching, but this was a little odd.

They had been friends since Manticore, unit mates taking turns at being the CO, both always being thrown into psy-ops for some reason or another. Usually thanks to the oh-niners or a mission gone awry, but one of them was always there for the rest of the team. They worked well together, at least until now.

Lately the other man had taken to quietly hanging in the background, not involving himself in mission planning nor contributing to the nine a.m. meeting. Mole and the others had ignored his silence, putting it down to a borderline sociopath being stuck in a confined space for weeks at a time. Which was why Max had insisted they both come on this mission with her, get the old crew back together. He didn't think it was going well, the expression the other man was wearing was that of someone who desperately wanted to be somewhere else. Probably plummeting towards the ground at a hundred and fifty miles an hour

* * *

It was strange, he hadn't started ignoring her, or really changed his outward attitude, but there was something missing.. A sense of camaraderie that had always been there despite the past hostility and disinterest on her part, and she didn't like it at all. It was almost as if he thought Biggs and herself were an item now, but she knew Alec wasn't that dumb, the king of one night stands surely didn't think the non-commitment rule only applied to him. It must be Kara.

"Drop zone's coming up." She glanced up at him, his well practiced Manticore mask was in place and he was strapping on his chute.

"I know, dickhead. I'm the one with the GPS." She shot him a cheeky smile and chuckled, but the stoic expression remained. She turned to Biggs, "You first Mr 'I could do this blindfold'."

"Get it right, Max. It's I've _done_ this blindfold, Geez!" He opened the side door of the plane and gave her a cheeky wave as he gracefully let himself drop. She glanced at Alec, he was rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, what the fuck is your problem?" The frustrated shout was loud enough to travel to the cockpit, and the pilot smirked. These kids were gonna work their shit out in a windy open cabin plane. Typical.

"Do you two _have_ to be all over each other _all the time_?"

"Why the hell would you care?" She was glaring at him.

"It's sickening."

"So all of a sudden I'm not allowed to touch my best friend, huh Alec? Jealous I don't hang at your place drinking scotch and playing video games?"

"Come on, Max. We both know you two aren't just friends." She growled. This conversation had to end before they missed their chance to jump and Biggs was left all on his own without a GPS. Time to take the plunge.

"Of course we're just friends, _I'm in love with you_, you fucking idiot!"

She grabbed him roughly by the lapels and shoved him out of the plane.


End file.
